wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Bill Gates
|nascimento_local = Seattle, King, Washington, |nacionalidade = Norte-americano |residência = Medina, King, Washington, Estados Unidos |fortuna = US$ 61.0 bilhões (2012) |nome_mãe = Mary Maxwell Gates |nome_pai = William Henry Gates, Sr. |cônjuge = Melinda Gates (1994-) |filhos = Jennifer Katharine Gates - (1996) Rory John Gates - (1999) Phoebe Adele Gates - (2002) |ocupação = Diretor executivo da Cascade Investment Copresidente da Fundação Bill e Melinda Gates Diretor da Berkshire Hathaway Presidente da Corbis Presidente da Microsoft |principais_trabalhos= Microsoft Windows |prêmios = |religião = Agnosticismo |assinatura = 200px |website = The Gates Notes }} direita|thumb|250px|Altair 8800. William Henry Gates III KBE, GCIH, (Seattle, 28 de outubro de 1955) mais conhecido como Bill Gates, é um magnata, filantropo e autor norte-americano, que ficou conhecido por fundar junto com Paul Allen a Microsoft, a maior e mais conhecida empresa de software do mundo em termos de valor de mercado. Gates ocupa atualmente o cargo de presidente não-executivo da Microsoft, além de ser classificado regularmente como a pessoa mais rica do mundo, posição ocupada por ele de 1995 a 2007, e em 2009. É um dos pioneiros na revolução do computador pessoal. Biografia Infância e juventude Gates nasceu em uma família de classe média de Seattle. Seu pai, William H. Gates, era advogado de grandes empresas, e sua mãe, Mary Maxwell Gates, foi professora da Universidade de Washington e diretora de bancos. Bill Gates e as suas duas irmãs, Kristanne e Libby, frequentaram as melhores escolas particulares de sua cidade natal, e Bill também participou do Movimento Escoteiro ainda quando jovem. Bill Gates, foi admitido na prestigiosa Universidade Harvard, (conseguindo 1590 SATs dos 1600 possíveis ) mas abandonou os cursos de Matemática e Direito no terceiro ano , para dedicar-se à Microsoft. Trabalhou na Taito com o desenvolvimento de software básico para máquinas de jogos eletrônicos (fliperamas) até seus 16 anos. Também trabalhou como pesquisador visitante na University of Massachusetts at Amherst, UMASS, Estados Unidos, quando com 17 anos, desenvolveu junto com Paul Allen um software para leitura de fitas magnéticas, com informações de tráfego de veículos, em um chip Intel 8008. Com esse produto, Gates e Allen criaram uma empresa, a Traf-o-Data, porém os clientes desistiram do negócio quando descobriram a idade dos donos. Ascensão Enquanto estudavam em Harvard, os jovens desenvolveram um interpretador da linguagem BASIC para um dos primeiros computadores pessoais a serem lançado nos Estados Unidos - o Altair 8800. Após um modesto sucesso na comercialização deste produto, Gates e Allen fundaram a Microsoft, uma das primeiras empresas no mundo focadas exclusivamente no mercado de programas para computadores pessoais ou PCs. Gates adquiriu ao longo dos anos uma fama de visionário (apostou no mercado de software na época em que o hardware era considerado muito mais valioso) e de negociador agressivo, chegando muitas vezes a ser acusado por concorrentes da Microsoft de utilizar práticas comerciais desleais. O primeiro computador pessoal O primeiro "computador pessoal" foi o Kenbak-1, lançado em 1971. Tinha 256 bytes de memória e foi anunciado na revista Scientific American por US$ 750; todavia, não possuía CPU e era, como outros sistemas desta época, projetado para uso educativo (ou seja, demonstrar como um "computador de verdade" funcionava). Em 1977, foi lançado o primeiro microcomputador como conhecemos hoje, o Apple II. Nos anos 1980, a IBM, líder no mercado de grandes computadores, resolveu entrar no mercado da microinformática com o PC, porém faltava o Sistema Operacional. Para isso, fechou contrato com a recém-criada Microsoft. Todavia, a Microsoft não possuía o software ainda. O jovem Bill Gates foi a uma pequena empresa que havia desenvolvido o sistema para o processador da Intel e decidiu comprá-lo, pagou cerca de US$ 50 mil, personalizou o programa e vendeu-o por US$ 8 milhões, mantendo a licença do produto. Este viria a ser o MS-DOS. A Microsoft direita|thumb|250px|Sede da Microsoft em Seattle. Foi fundada em 1975 por Bill Gates, então com 19 anos, em parceria com Paul Allen. O primeiro produto comercial da empresa foi o Altair BASIC para o MITS Altair (Micro Instrumentation Tlemetry System), produzido no mesmo ano. Em 1980 a empresa deu um passo decisivo ao adquirir da Seattle Computer Products o sistema operativo 86-DOS. No ano de 1998, Gates promoveu Steve Ballmer, um amigo de longa data, ao posto de presidente da Microsoft e publicamente passou a ter uma participação menos ativa nos processos decisórios da empresa. Em 2 de março de 2005, ele foi condecorado com o título de Comandante Cavaleiro do Império Britânico. Bill Gates anunciou no dia 16 de junho de 2006, que iria deixar progressivamente o cargo de diretor da Microsoft até 2008 para poder se ocupar da fundação de caridade Bill & Melinda Gates Foundation. No dia 27 de junho de 2008, Bill Gates retirou-se definitivamente da Microsoft para se dedicar inteiramente aos seus projectos filantrópicos. Mesmo tendo anunciado a sua aposentadoria da Microsoft, na prática Bill Gates continuará dedicando 20% do seu tempo (um dia por semana) para assuntos relativos à Microsoft. Ele continua a atuar como chairman da Microsoft e conselheiro no desenvolvimento de projetos-chave. Ele somente não estará nas decisões do dia-a-dia e dedicará mais tempo e energia ao seu trabalho relacionado à saúde e educação na Fundação Bill & Melinda Gates. Fortuna esquerda|thumb|230px|Bill Gates em [[Copenhague, 2004.]] Gates liderava o ranking dos mais ricos do mundo desde 1995, segundo a revista Forbes. Sua fortuna era estimada em US$ 130 bilhões. Em 1999, Gates ultrapassou a marca dos US$ 100 bilhões, mas desde 2000 o valor nominal da Microsoft vem caindo após o estouro da internet, e também após várias doações multibilionárias feitas por Gates a projetos filantrópicos. Em maio de 2006, Gates disse em uma entrevista que gostaria de não ser o homem mais rico do mundo, e que não gosta da atenção que trouxe. Em 2 de junho de 2007 o mexicano Carlos Slim Helu, que aparecia no segundo lugar da lista assume o posto de homem mais rico do mundo com fortuna estimada em 67,8 bilhões de dólares, após ultrapassar o cofundador da Microsoft. Em 2008 a lista de bilionários da Forbes, aponta Gates como o terceiro homem mais rico do mundo, com fortuna estimada em 58 bilhões de dólares. Em 2009, mesmo vendo seu patrimônio ser reduzido em 18 bilhões de dólares, retomou a condição de homem mais rico do mundo, segundo a mesma revista, com uma fortuna de 40 bilhões de dólares. Em 2010 a fortuna de Carlos Slim Helu volta a assumir o primeiro lugar da lista com uma diferença de 0,3 bilhão de dólares, deixando Bill Gates com a posição de segundo homem mais rico do mundo com uma fortuna estimada em 53 bilhões de dólares. Lista de bilionários (2010) forbes.com25° edição da Revista Forbes das pessoas mais ricas do mundo Vida direita|thumb|260px|Bill Gates e Melinda Gates. Filantropia Em 2000, junto com sua esposa Melinda, Gates criou a Fundação Bill e Melinda Gates, uma organização filantrópica que tem por principais objetivos promover a pesquisa sobre a AIDS e outras doenças que atingem, em maior parte, os países em desenvolvimento. E Tambem Tem Como Objetivo Pesquisar Novos Tipos De Energias Sustentáveis E Limpas. Em 2006, Warren Buffett, então o segundo homem mais rico do mundo, integrou o projeto, anunciando seu plano de contribuir com 10 milhões de ações de classe B da companhia Berkshire Hathaway (US$ 30 bilhões aproximadamente), fazendo com que a fundação dobrasse de tamanho. Segundo um artigo de 2004 da revista Forbes, Gates já doou cerca de 30 bilhões de dólares para a caridade desde o ano de 2000. Reconhecimento A revista Time descreveu Bill Gates como uma das 100 Pessoas mais Importantes do Século e também entrou para a lista Time 100 três vezes consecutivas em 2004, 2005 e 2006. A revista também inclui Gates e sua esposa, Melinda, na Pessoa do Ano por suas atividades filantrópicas. Em 1998, Bill Gates foi votado como a 1° de 50 celebridades mais importantes da história. Em 1999, Gates entrou para a The Sunday Times como a pessoa mais poderosa dos nossos tempos e novamente em 2006 Gates foi eleito o 8° herói contemporâneo. Gates já recebeu status de Honoris causa das seguintes universidades: * Nijenrode (2000) * Real Instituto de Tecnologia (2002) * Universidade de Waseda (2005) * Universidade de Tsinghua (2007) * Universidade Harvard (2007); * Instituto Karolinska (2008), * Universidade de Cambridge (2009). Títulos honoríficos Gates também já foi condecorado por duas ordens de cavalaria: a Ordem do Império Britânico, em 2005, e a Ordem da Águia Asteca em 2006. Investimentos Bill Gates tem planejado novos investimentos que irão impulsionar a Microsoft. Dentre os planos já confirmados previstos estão: * Cascade Investment, já de propriedade da Família Gates. * bgC3, fundada pelo magnata. * Corbis, empresa que atua no ramo de direitos de imagem. Livros Gates já autorizou, no total, 2 livros falando sobre sua vida e trabalho. O The Road Ahead e Business @ the Speed of Thought. *Lista das pessoas mais ricas do mundo * Categoria:Membros da Academia Nacional de Engenharia dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Agnósticos Categoria:Canhotos Categoria:Empregados da Microsoft Categoria:Empresários dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade Harvard Categoria:Filantropos dos Estados Unidos Categoria:História da Microsoft Categoria:Magnatas Categoria:Medalha Nacional de Tecnologia e Inovação Categoria:Ordem do Império Britânico Categoria:Pioneiros dos computadores